


When You Get Hurt, So Do I!!!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Arsenal vs West Ham, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli gets hurt, Mathieu can feel it too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Get Hurt, So Do I!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how I got the idea for this, I have no clue. Written during the awful match against West Ham today where Oli got knocked out and decided to play after waking up... Moron.... I'm just happy he's okay.... Anyways... ENJOY!!!

His heart was in his throat as he left the field. How could they have won so much over the summer but lose so bad to a team that they had won over since 2007? 

He took his towel from one of the staff people and went to sit next to Gibbs. 

"This is worse than watching my mother wash the dishes after dinner..." Kieran said, frustrated and angry about not being able to do anything to help his team.

"We'll at least it can only get better from here" Calum added as he leaned in, to comfort Kieran. They had always been the odd couple in the team, only topped by Santi and Mesut, who were disgustingly in love. But Mathieu was happy for his friends. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see the crash until he heard the scream from the audience. Oli, his Oli was lying on the ground, not moving.

His heart started to beat faster as he looked at the paramedics pulling Oli on to his side. This could not be happening!! 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!"Mathieu kept repeating himself, wanting to run out on the field to be with his boyfriend, but being held back by Kieran and Calum. 

"He'll be fine. Mathieu, you can't run out there!! Look he's moving already." Kieran pointed to where Oli was trying to sit up. 

"I... I can't... Let go of me, I need to sit down... My... Everything.... Hurts..." Mathieu gasped for air as he saw Oli stand up and move around. The pain he felt was pure horror and fear leaving his body as his love responded to his treatment. 

Kieran barely got to remove his arm from Mathieu's waist before the latter collapsed into his seat. Thank God all the cameras were too focused on Oli to notice how Mathieu had turned pale.

"Mathi... Are you okay?" Calum asked and sat down on the opposite side of the Frenchman.

"I can't breathe..." Mathieu panted out before blacking out in his seat.

He had never handled injuries well... Not his own and certainly not Oli's. Every time his lover got hurt, he would feel pain too. But this was worse than it had ever been before. 

"Arsene!!! Can we take Mathieu to the dressing room? He is not feeling well!" Kieran shouted to their coach.

"Yes, take care of him!! I need my Frenchmen healthy!! All three of you!!" He looked so worried when he saw Mathieu, slumping into Kieran's shoulder. 

When they walked into the tunnel, Oli noticed his boyfriend being carried out. His head was hurting after the crash with Tomkins and now he was worried about Mathieu so the game was the last of his concerns. 

Calum and Kieran had made it half way to the dressing room when Mathieu had passed out. They knew about his sensitivity to injuries and looked worried as they carried him to the nearest bench. 

Seconds after, he groaned and moved to the side, only to fall off the bench. 

"What happened? Is Oli ok? I need to go back, I need to be there!!" Mathieu started panicking as he regained his memory of what had happened.

"He's fine!! He's still playing like the trooper he is." Calum laughed at the look in Mathieu's eyes.

"He is playing? After passing out? Oh I will kill that son of a bitch when we get home!! What an absolute moron! What an idiot!! Who plays after getting knock out cold!?" Mathieu raged as the team started to appear. They looked so defeated, broken even. 

Mesut ran into Santi's arms and stayed there as the rest of them pilled in and sat down.

"This was a terrible start to the season. You know it, I know it, the world knows it. We can only try to make it better in the next round. Now, go home! I'll see you all on Tuesday for practise." Arsene said before putting on his jacket and leaving. 

"Mathieu, are you okay?" Oli came running into the dressing room after having a post match check up on his head, only to find his boyfriend leaning on Gibbs and looking sick.

"Hey that was my line!!" Mathieu tried to joke but he was too tired.

"I'm okay... Tired, devastated and slightly hurting, but okay..." 

"Can we go home now? I can still feel my head spinning..." Oli sat down and took Mathieu in his arms, so Kieran could go and get ready to go home with Calum. 

"Of course honey, give me a second to get our bags and I'll be ready to go." Oli said before standing up and grabbing his stuff, throwing it into his dufflebag before moving to get Mathieu's stuff.

When they got home, Mathieu collapsed on their bed immediately. 

"Next time, can you try not to get hurt, because when you get hurt, so do I?" Mathieu mumbled into his pillow as Oli laid down next to him, putting his arms around the older one's waist. 

"I'll try my best."


End file.
